


Heathens [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: This video is for Rysler, who said she couldn’t believe there wasn’t a Firefly/Serenity video for this song. Well guess what. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rysler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/gifts).




End file.
